


Enter the Madhouse

by teaspoon82



Category: Alice (2009), Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon82/pseuds/teaspoon82





	Enter the Madhouse

Hearing Ratty reenter his office, Hatter blithely said, “Would you like a cup of tea.”

Hearing the low, slightly shaky response, “No. Thank you,” he turned around.

Her blue dress startled him. His eyes flickered to her face, unconsciously wishing for it to be framed with flowing golden locks. The contrast of her dark, wet hair against her skin destroyed any thought of the young, blue-eyed girl he had once had tea with.


End file.
